The present invention relates to a collaborative security feature that uses gazed content of a user on augmented reality (AR) and virtual reality (VR) devices to generate a password.
When operating in AR and VR environments, there may be situations where it is important to protect data exchange, authenticate a user, or otherwise require a passcode to be generated without exposing that passcode in a message.
The use of AR and VR environments is more and more frequent as software and hardware that makes use of AR and VR environments are improved and become more prevalent. With the growth in data security breaches, and the increased amount of sensitive data being transferred in files, security is a critical concern for operating in these AR and VR environments.
In addition, a more compelling and convenient user experience for passcode creation and authentication in AR and VR environments would benefit the devices and software that are being developed for use in such environments.